hinata's lost dairy
by Shikatemakiserichibyakusane
Summary: its a naruhina couple based story. In this hinata lost her personal dairy in which she has wrote... sorry guys its a suspence. i hope you will enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's lost dairy

It was winter season when whole leaf village was covered with a thick blanket of snow.

(Naruto, lee, gai sensei, neji and tenten were playing with snow while hinata was making coffee.)

"Yeah! I have completed my snow man." While putting scarf on the snow man, naruto said.

"Now let's have some coffee." said naruto.

Hinata comes with some hot coffees.

"Here you go guys, coffee!" hinata said politely.

'Thanks hinata!" Tenten said.

After Naruto drank the coffee said. "Wow it is such nice coffee, thanks hinata."

Hinata getting all red said, "Don't mention it naruto."

Naruto asking hinata, "how is my snow man hinata".

Hinata, now on verge of fainting, replied "umm…. It's really good naruto"

Tenten whispering, "of course it would be nice as you made yourself…. I mean a frog. And not a snow man, 'snow frog' naruto".

Naruto shouted angrily, "it is not a frog. He is chief toad idiot!"

Neji said coldly, "will you just shut up; you are shouting top of your voice."

"Oh sorry! I shouted on your girl" naruto throwing tantrums on neji.

"Naruto…." Neji getting angry.

"Brother have some hot coffee" hinata said changing the topic

"Okay I'm going to call lee and gai sensei" said tenten

Lee and gai sensei talking about their youthful talks while doing 3000 pushups on ice without gloves.

"Yes! Gai sensei, I finished my today's exercise." Said lee.

"It's enough for today lee." Said gai sensei.

Tenten screamed "hey guys hot coffee, come over here."

"Let's go lee" said gai sensei

After taking one sip Lee said "Ahh….it tastes like curry of life hinata. From now on, I will call this coffee, coffee of life."

Tenten said, "Uhh…again there he goes with his curry of life".

(After sometime)

Hinata picking up the empty cups

Tenten: hinata may I help you?

"Okay ten-cha" hinata said.

(At the kitchen hinata and tenten are washing the cups.)

"Hey hinata, I've something to ask you?" tenten asked.

Hinata: Uh!

"What do you feel about naruto?" tenten asked.

Hinata red again "ah….umm…aaaa….i..i"

"I get it, he's kind a annoying? Of course, everyone feel same for him then how could you be the exception" tenten completing her sentence.

Suddenly something struck on Hinata's mind, "oh no"

"What is the matter hinata?" tenten asked.

"I forgot my dairy which I left outside" hinata said in anxiety.

"What kind of dairy hinata?" tenten asked.

"My secret personal dairy" hinata replied.

"Let's go and search for your dairy" tenten said.

(Outside)

"Hinata, how your dairy looks like?" tenten asked.

"Umm…it's blue in colour?" hinata replied.

"Do you know where you left the dairy last time?" tenten asked

"Yeah! It was right here, on the table where naruto was drinking." Hinata answered.

"Oh no! Naruto." Both of them shouted together.

To be continued

(Note: sorry guys it's too short. It's my first story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Part II: Search for the dairy

Next day

(Hinata and tenten were worried about dairy)

"Hinata, Was there something in that dairy that would be better if not revealed?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah there was…" hinata replied.

"Let's go and search the dairy in naruto's house." Tenten said.

(At naruto house, while naruto was gone for training)

"Eeeiiu….what a disgusting smell. I wonder if he ever cleans his house." Tenten covers her nose. "Let's search for the dairy and get the hell out of this stinky place."

"Do you have any idea ten-Chan where it could be?" hinata asked.

"Let's check the cupboard and drawers." tenten said.

"Hinata did you found…...whoa…..aaaa...ouch." tenten suddenly got tripped by the milk which was spilled on the floor by naruto.

"Are you alright ten-Chan?" hinata asked.

"Yeah I am alright. I will never forgive him for this." Tenten said angrily.

(Flash back)

Mean while naruto was training, he sneezed and said. "I hope someone is missing me. Who else it could be other than sakura?"

(Flash back)

(After I hour)

They were still searching for Hinata's dairy. Suddenly!

"Hinata! I think I found your dairy." Tenten said.

Tenten was moving towards the dairy but suddenly

"Transformation jutsu" hinata and tenten both said together.

(Note: I hope you guys don't get confused between hinata and shikamaru and tenten and chouji)

(Hinata transformed into shikamaru and tenten into chouji)

"Hey chouji, hey shikamaru, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto said while entering.

"Nothing we were just looking for you" said chouji (tenten).

"Did that old lady tsunade gave us a mission" naruto said while keeping his hand on shikamaru (hinata).

Hinata blushed and was trying to control herself.

"No! There's no mission, it's just umm…let's go to ramen shop" tenten said.

"Then who will treat us. Look guys purvey sage has used up all of money so my pockets are empty." naruto said.

"It's okay, hi….sorry shikamaru will treat us" tenten said.

"Okay!" hinata said.

"Okay! Is something happen to you shikamaru? You're behaving like hinata." Naruto said. "Shikamaru, I know, would reply 'what a drag' instead of okay and hey! Chouji you're the same, every time when I see you, you are with your chips. Is there any problem?"

"No! Not at all, I thought that we are going to eat ramen so I kept my chips at home and today shikamaru lost the bet so he will treat us." Tenten said.

Tenten thinking "I am good at excuses sometimes."

"Any way, let's go guys" naruto said.

(At ichiraku ramen shop)

"One more bowl!" naruto said.

Tenten looking at hinata with apologetically.

Hinata said "eat as much as you want, I'll pay for that."

"Thanks shikamaru" naruto said.

(After ten minutes)

Shikamaru and chouji were coming to ramen shop and then…

To be continued


End file.
